


Happy Birthday, Dear Arthur

by AtomicIce



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Fluff, Happy birthday Artie!, He just wants someone to say happy birthday, M/M, Poor Arthur, RIP, everyone's a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicIce/pseuds/AtomicIce
Summary: Arthur just wants someone to wish him a happy birthday.Gil's got a surprise for him.Birthday fic for APH England





	Happy Birthday, Dear Arthur

Arthur Kirkland, personification of England and representative of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, was labouring under the impression that he’d be having another miserable birthday. Another year of him drinking alone at the pub while everyone else lead their lives as normal. Arthur sighed as he worked in his home office, finishing paperwork he really didn’t want to be doing on his birthday.

He just really wished someone – anyone – would wish him a happy birthday.

It’s 6pm when Arthur finishes working, checking his phone to see if anyone’s wished him a happy birthday. Not a single notification. Weird… normally Alfred, Matthew, Francis, hell, even one of his brothers would’ve greeted him. Still nothing. Not even his boyfriend has sent him one.

He sighs and sits down on the couch, watching  _ Doctor Who _ , avoiding thoughts of his birthday. And then the door opens, and Gilbert comes in, bursting with energy.

“Artie! I’m home! Let’s go out to the pub and drink!”

“Gil, please… I’m not in the mood…”

“Oh, c’mon, you!” Gil says, taking him by the hand and getting him into the car, driving away from Arthur’s house.

Arthur’s quiet the whole time, refusing to look at his boyfriend. Gil starts driving into unfamiliar territory until finally, they’re back in familiar territory, this time in… Berlin? 

“Gil, why are we in Berlin?”

“You’ll see~” Gil smiles as he gets closer to a grand mansion.

Arthur soon finds himself in Gilbert and Ludwig’s dark and empty mansion.

“Gil, what are we doing here?”

“Nothing, just gotta get something… shit, it’s dark, do you mind turning on the lights?”

As Arthur fumbles for the lights, Gil ducks into the darkness, and when the darkness turns into light, he’s shocked.

A banner, saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARTHUR!

A birthday cake with the flags of England and Prussia on top.

A pile of presents.

His family and friends, beaming.

And his boyfriend, standing there, his arms extended.

Arthur runs into his arms and kisses him passionately. “Thank you, Gil… I-I thought you’d forgotten…”

“Kesesese~ I couldn’t forget your awesome self’s birthday! Happy birthday, Artie.”

And he did have a happy birthday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this poorly written fanfiction


End file.
